


one more night (Prompt 18 - Pangloss)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst and Feels, Break Up, Established Relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: Azem won't stay, Emet-Selch won't ask(or, The Breakup)(short indulgent drabble for #FFXIVWrite2020)
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	one more night (Prompt 18 - Pangloss)

* * *

Hades stormed purposefully down the quiet Convocation hall.

The Seat of Azem has no office, rarely present as they were, so what need would they have for one after all?  


Azem, **_his_** sweet foolish Azem, worked quietly when he needed to in one of the lower rank offices in the hall. Everyone knew Erebus had taken this particular one as his own, and he didn’t need a titled office to make it special, but the very thought of it being empty and cleared **_now_** of all times left Hades' head spinning. If he were feeling particularly honest, it left him feeling empty himself, as well.

Hades pushes open the door briskly upon arriving, not bothering to knock.

"…Ah, Emet-Selch, I see the news must have reached your Bureau." Erebus says without turning from his leisurely packing. The man is maskless, robe dusty and unkempt as he flits around the office.

"Erebus. This isn't… like you to simply abandon your post and leave." Hades says, quietly praying the tremble in his voice isn't audible. He pauses at the open door.

"…Isn't it? Isn't it exactly what I do best?" Erebus turns to face him then, heartbreak clear on his face. Hades has never seen the man stricken quite like this in the time he's known him. Erebus locks eyes with Hades as his hands slowly still in their task of packing. He opens his mouth to speak, but Hades stops him.

"I know. I know it's a cost." He says.

"It's not right, Hades. I won't be a part of it." Erebus says bitterly. "I made my case and was dismissed, but this time…. This time…I..." His fists clench and relax at his side. "…I can do naught but what I always do. Make my own way and hope I can pull something together."

  
"There is danger in fracturing the Convocation, you know this..." Hades pleads, stepping in to the office and letting the door fall shut.

  
  
"Is that really what you care about right now? Unity? How this 'looks'?" Erebus snaps, frustrated tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "People are dying, people _out there_ are dying, and we're to toss more to sword to fuel a summoning that we hope will fix something we don't even fully understand." The shorter man gestures frantically.

"I would go out there and understand. I would go out there and see. I will not hide here and help slaughter my people to save the rest. It isn't right." Erebus continues, even as he lets his head fall forward.

The Panglossian view that may have once guided his steps long since replaced with something harder, grounded, more determined. Hades notes the tension in his partner as he calmly closes the distance between them.

_His sweet fool._

  
  
"I can't stay." Erebus rasps through unshed tears.

"I know. I'm sorry." Hades murmurs, taking one of Erebus' hands in his, raising it to his lips to lightly lay a kiss on the knuckles. "But I can't go with you."

"…I know…and I'm sorry." Erebus replies. He draws closer and wraps his arm around Hades' shoulders, pulling them together. Erebus reclaims his other hand to pull Hades' red mask off his face and drops it to the desk. It clatters noisily out of reach.

Erebus looks over Hades' face wordlessly for a time, searching for something, until he cups his face with both hands and draws the other man down to kiss him.

One last time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> I'm in hell. EmeWoL week gave me brainworms. If you're here, i thank u for indulging me lmao
> 
> Title is from the song One More Night (Your Ex-Lover Remains Dead) by Stars. Gives me a bit of nostalgia which seemed fitting.


End file.
